


Resistance Is Futile

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hints at sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance Is Futile

For months Alicia and Kalinda had tried to resist how they felt about one another, they had tried not to let people see how they felt and yet... and yet here they were. Alicia still put up as much resistance as she could but slowly, over time, she had given in to her own feelings. Resistance was pretty futile and she was tired, so tired, of being good. Kalinda had come to her one night, having seen and heard her arguing with Will, then leaving Peter. She was living alone now in a small hotel room until she could find somewhere more suitable. That had been their first night together. 

Kalinda had smiled, teasing her a little about how hard she had tried to resist, although Alicia didn't much care, not when Kalinda was kissing her, when her hands were roaming her body and Kalinda was whispering in her ear. She cared about nothing but them together. The hotel room was soon filled with the sounds of lovemaking.


End file.
